


Eggslut: A were platypus love story

by Blueyedgurl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birds, Body Worship, Body positively, Coming Untouched, Crack Treated Seriously, Egg Laying, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Farmer!Kylo, Lactation, Monsterfucking, Nonverbal Communication, Oral Sex, Oviposition, POV Rey (Star Wars), Platypus!kylo, Selling eggs for money, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Weird Biology, Were-Creatures, beak job, beak kink, egg insertion, human!rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: While writing her own recipe book about eggs, Rey discovers a different kind of egg at the farmer's market.  In an attempt to learn where the eggs come from she takes a tour of Solo farms but doesn't discover what she's looking for.  Unsatisfied she returns in the middle of the night to see if she can discover the creature that lays these eggs.She finds a bit more than she bargain for.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 48
Kudos: 77





	1. They carry things with their tails!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [murderblimp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderblimp/gifts), [IAmYourCaptainNow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmYourCaptainNow/gifts).



> Rey buys some eggs, does some light stalking, and a bit of trespassing.  
> Kylo gives a tour and and touches a girl's hand.

Rey again found herself at the farmer’s market, this time early enough before all the good items were gone. She was most of the way through with her egg-based cookbook she was writing, and she just needed to focus on the deserts. 

She had gone over breakfast items, appetizers, main courses and sides. 

But there was one type of egg that always remained elusive, one that she had eaten but never actually gotten to cook with. The producer was Solo farms, but she couldn’t find much information about it on the internet. 

The knew they sold them here at the market, but unless you were first in line they’d be gone before the market even got started. She’d never seen the actual eggs, but she’d tried them. Sure, the sellers had other eggs, eggs from the same farm even, but never the eggs she was searching for.

They were rich and creamy, more so than anything she’d ever had. Her book wouldn’t be complete until these elusive eggs were featured in its pages, she knew just what she wanted to use them in, too. 

She lurked while the table got set up. A tall redhead and petite darkhaired woman who ran the farm fresh egg and dairy table were busy setting up their displays. No other customers were there yet, but she saw when some of their eggs were delivered. A tall man, with dark hair that peaked out from under his baseball cap came with a milk crate filled with egg cartons. She wondered if this was him. She took a few steps closer to the table, cutting off an elderly couple as they approached the table. 

“Good morning!” The couple was familiar with her by now, although they weren’t on a first name basis. 

“Do you have a box of the Solo farm eggs? You know the ones.” Rey said low like sharing a secret. She didn’t miss how the darkhaired man stilled as he exchange eggs with the red head. Years of growing up in precarious places had prepared her for this moment. 

She caught her prey.

“Of course.” The woman beamed, reaching for the crate that had just arrived. 

“That’ll be 25 dollars.” Rose said, Rey had money at the ready, not even waiting for a bag or change. She took the egg crate, shoved money across the table and hurried off in the direction that the tall man had disappeared. She wasn’t able to get caught up in time to introduce herself, to ask where he got these eggs or what kind of animal they came from. Instead, she watched him throw himself into an old Ford pick-up truck, slamming the door before it roared to life and pulled away from the loading zone of the market. 

She saw the plates were local, not from out of state, and not collector, despite the age of the vehicle. 

That told her something, although not much. Clutching her prize to her chest she made her way back to her car, not even bothering with perusing the other vendors.

When she got home, she opened the box of eggs. They were white and more shaped like golf balls than chicken eggs, although they rivaled in size. 

Where they turtle eggs? Or from some reptile? Rey had spent time on a bird farm growing up, she knew what bird eggs looked like and this wasn’t it. The shells’ texture was different as well. She cracked one, curious about it. The shell had more of a membrane and less calcium to make it firm. The egg white was thinner than most bird eggs, but the most interesting thing was the color of the yolk was violently teal, despite the shell not being colored. It made her curious about the origin of the egg and wondered if the man had found a way to breed his own special type of egg layer.

She spent that afternoon with her 6 eggs. Three of them she used on an egg custard. It was richer and creamier than she had ever had before. The mouth feel was heavenly, and the heaviness of the yolk only seemed to enhance the sweetness of the sugars she used. She dreaded the idea that she might never be able to get her hands on these kinds of eggs again. 

Two of the eggs she used to make a flakey crust for a pie, she wasn’t much for crust and usually made crisps or other desserts that didn’t feature them. But she wanted to try it with the alternate type of egg. How would it cook? How would it mix with the flour? How would it taste with less sweetness to enhance it?

The last two went into a chocolate soufflé. It was rich and dark but a bit more dense than she would normally have liked for the item she made, but still it was good and she soon found her spoon scraping against the sides of the ramekin. 

She made notes in her book about the recipes, the benefits of using different kinds of eggs for each dish, whether they were farm fresh or from the store. 

That whole week as she worked at her engineering job, she struggled with not thinking about the eggs. She was always eager to eat the leftover desserts when she got home from work, the pie was the exception, she ate that for breakfast every morning. 

By Friday night she was out of dessert and itching to talk to the man with the eggs, Mr. Solo if she was guessing right. There was no Solo that she could find on the internet. Well, there was a Han Solo, but it appeared that he had passed away about a decade earlier. There was nothing else to indicate where she might find the person who ran the farm, and with the way that man had disappeared seemed suspicious to her. 

So, come Saturday morning she found herself waiting by the egg stand again. She kept far back, appearing to others that she was hovering over the handmade items, trying her best to blend in. 

She came a bit earlier than she had the week prior, hoping she wouldn’t miss him, unsure of his normal routine.

She watched as he walked up to the stall, she could see he was being watchful, and she did her best to keep hidden behind the quilts that were on display.

“You need something miss?” Asked the seller.

“Oh, no. Just looking.” She said, only taking her eyes away from the dairy stand for a moment. 

When the man dropped off his egg crate, Rey took her chance and crossed the open-air venue, doing her best to catch up with the man with his absurdly long legs and wide gait. 

“Excuse me.” Rey said when she got near enough to hear her but not escape.

He turned and looked at her, already weary.

“Are you from Solo Farms?”

The man looked around eyes panicked but otherwise unchanged in his expression.

“What’s it to you?” He said gruffly, his voice a low and suspicious growl.

She ignored the rudeness. She understood the concept of staying under the radar and knew it when she saw it.

“The eggs-“ She rushed, wanting to get his attention before he turned and left.

“The Hux’s get everything that gets produced,” he cut her off. “There’s only a dozen or so every week, you’ll have to see them for your supply.”

He seemed used to answering that line of questioning but that wasn’t what she was most concerned with.

“I understand that. But what kind of egg is it?”

The man’s eyebrows raised, and he shook his head.

“Just duck eggs.” He said, giving a slight fidget.

She smelled the lie but accepted his word at face value.

“I’d love to take a tour some time. Your eggs are divine.” Rey gave him a beaming smile, turning on the charm. He swallowed and stayed put and she knew that her bait was set. 

“You see. I’m writing a cookbook about egg recipes. I’m on the final chapter about deserts…” her eyes studied his expression, looking for disinterest or distrust but he seemed accepting of her story, it wasn’t like she was lying. “Anyway. I was hoping that I could add something about types of eggs, pheasant, duck… whatever else you may have on your farm really… add some value over just he recipes.” Rey trailed off seeing if he was still interested. 

He seemed to be, she could see how his chest had tilted more towards her, the way his pupils were wide, despite the morning sun. He might be more interested than just showing her a few birds blood thrummed at the idea.

“I don’t know how much help I’d be for a cookbook.” He said, relaxing minutely and resting his hands on his hips. It was now or never.

“Well, it would be nice to include a little topic about the animals, see what they eat, how many eggs per clutch, things like that. Maybe a cute little picture or story or two to make it so it doesn’t sound like I googled it.” Rey explained, gesturing vaguely and stepping a bit closer into his space. “But if it’d be a bother.” She said, tugging the corner of her mouth down in a slight frown, which pulled her lip into a bit of a pout.

He ran a large hand along the back of his neck, and she bit her lip to bite back a smile. 

“Yeah, sure…” He seemed hesitant so she knew she had to take this gently. 

“Really?” She asked softly, allowing a slow smile to creep along her cheeks.

“Sure.” He said, his brow lowering in thought. 

Rey turned on her brightest of smiles and let out a peel of laughter. It wasn’t that she wanted to do the guy any harm but if she was going to get anywhere with him, she knew she had to play her cards right. 

“I’m Rey, Rey Niima.” She said offering her hand.

He glanced at it before looking at her and taking it.

“Kylo, Kylo Ren.” He said gruffly, barely looking at her. 

“Well, I’ve never heard that name before. I’m surprised you’re not a Solo, what with Solo farms and all.” She knew she took it a step too far because he took a step back and looked uncomfortable, his eyes looking for the nearest escape. She scrambled to fix her mistake. “But maybe you just like to do things on your own.” 

She watched as the comment smoothed things over, but he was still guarded. 

“You have paper or something?” He said, hesitantly as if he wasn’t sure if it was a good idea.

“I have my phone?” She offered pulling it out of her pocket. 

He nodded and when she was ready he rattled off a name and an address that she typed in.

“Stop by at 2 tomorrow, to see the birds.” He offered and she responded with a warm smile and a nod.

“Thank you, Kylo. I’m looking forward to it.” She didn’t mean to bite her lip like she was being coy, but in all fairness, he was probably the most attractive man she’d met in a while, no wedding ring, and not slimy or flirtatious. Almost as if he had no idea that he was attractive, which to Rey was the best part. 

He gave her a terse nod before turning and walking away. Rey spent the rest of the morning perusing the market, buying produce and other goods for the week. When she passed by the honey stand, she bought two jars of honey and a couple jars of jam, one as a gift for Kylo, some gifts that may work to sweeten him up a bit.

-

The following day Rey was buzzing with excitement. She got up early and made Kylo muffins from the recipe she was using in her book and packed him a basket of goods from the market including the honey, fresh butter, and jam. 

She double checked the address and saw that it was about 20 minutes away, out in the middle of the farm fields to the west of the city. She followed her GPS and when she got to the driveway, she turned into the approach but was stopped by an electric gate, complete with no trespassing signs. 

She looked again at the map, the address, and the fire number next to the mailbox. Deciding that this had to be the place she got out of the car and pushed the button. She waited a moment to no answer, and she pushed it again, this time the gate activated, and she got back into the car and pulled in.

It made her nervous to drive through the gate, the added security seemed out of place for the simple man at the market and she took in her surroundings as she drove by the thick line of trees that separated the property from the road. The crunch of the gravel did little to ease her nerves and she went around a bit of a curve to be greeted with the sight of her host walking up the driveway.

He was complete in his hat and flannel and overalls that made him look like his profession more than the age she guessed him to be. He directed her to park in an offshoot of the driveway and she got out, bringing her basket of treats with her. 

“Hello.” She greeted cheerily.

“Hi.” He said, taking the last few steps towards her.

“I brought you some treats, I really appreciate all of this.” She told him as she handed him the basket. 

The stony expression that he maintained softened minutely as he took the proffered goods.

“Thank you.” He said softly, gesturing for her to follow. 

He took her up to an old farmhouse, it was well kept but she could tell that it was older from the styling of the house and the wrap around porch. 

He gestured for her to wait until he could take the basket in the house and within seconds he was back.

“So, have you been to a bird farm before?” He asked her. 

“No.” She lied, but she wanted him to be comfortable, not suspicious. 

“Well, let’s start with the barn and then we can move onto the outside.”

She was impressed with the set up. 

Goats and sheep roamed the pasture area. 

“Do you provide the goat milk for the soaps and cheeses they sell, too?” Rey asked as she reached over the pen to scratch behind the ears of a particularly curious goat. She giggled as it stuck its nose through the fence and nuzzled her pocket and she thought fondly about how nice it would be to live like this. 

“Yeah, but they get those things during the week. The eggs I keep and drop off on Saturday so they’re at their freshest.”

“Wool, too.” She said noticing that the sheep looked freshly shorn. 

“Yes.” He said, clearing his throat. “I shear them myself because it’s cheaper, but I sell the wool to someone else, to clean and comb it.”

“Waste not want not.” She said to herself before pulling her hand away from the goat. She didn’t miss the way his eyes tracked her movements.

“Exactly!” He exclaimed and it was really the most excited she’d heard him bit and it surprised her. She apparently found what he was passionate about. “I try to make the place as self sufficient as possible. From the goats and sheep that keep the grass short and control the weeds, to the milk, wool, eggs.” He talked with his hands when she was excited and she couldn’t help but smile fondly at him.

“Meat, too?” She asked, it seemed like a personal question to ask but she was curious.

“Only the birds.” He said, his features darkening some. “The goats and sheep when they age out get used, but mostly for the dog and the cats here.”

“Oh?” She looked around, her expectantly. 

“Chewie, the dog, he’s not always used to people and the cats tend to stay in the hay loft during the day.”

“Don’t they threaten the chicks when they’re around?”

“Nah, not too bad. They stick around long enough they learn that they’ll be taken care of.” Kylo shrugged nonchalantly.

After passing the pasture they walked into a large barn with big fans circulating air. 

She looked around her, it was a nice space, much better than the barn that Plutt kept. It was about as clean as it was ever going to be, the birds weren’t crowded, their feed looked like it was high quality and not moldy, there was plenty of space and the doors opened on either side to let the birds roam and provide air for those nesting in their coops. 

“Is this why you have the gates?” She asked, seeing the birds were able to roam in and out as they pleased.

“Yes.” He answered readily, as if he was happy for the excuse. “The gates keep the animals safe, reduces the ability for stray predators to get on the property, or people that would hurt them.” He said, his brow coming down in a scowl. 

“Has that happened?”

“Not for a long time.” Kylo told her, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Outside birds?” He suggested, nodding to the opposite door.

“Please.”

It seemed like most of the birds he had were outside. There had been a few chickens and ducks roosting but when they walked out to the back of the barn, they saw ducks and geese swimming in the pond.

“Is that… Is that a swan?” She asked squinting against the bright afternoon light that reflected off the water.

“Yes. He’s an asshole.” Kylo said, deadpan and Rey couldn’t help but laugh.

“Do you feud over swimming rights?”

That’s when she was gifted with a half grin that dimpled his cheeks and brightened his eyes and she felt her stomach flutter.

“Yes, actually.” He chuckled, his hand coming to the back of his neck and she realized it must have been a nervous habit for him.

She followed him around the pond, seeing netted cages in the distance.

“What are those?” she asked, although she had an idea.

“Pheasants. They prefer the outside, nesting in the tall grass, so they get rotated with the pastures.”

“Do you mind if I take pictures of things?”

“No. Go ahead.”

She pulled out her phone, taking pictures of the things around her, hoping the camera would pick up something she missed. 

“So, you have pheasants, geese, swans, ducks, chickens… turkeys?”

“Not regularly.”

“I’m surprised you don’t have alpacas or something, maybe an emu.” Rey mused.

She was gifted with another grin and a shake of his head.

“The alpaca I’m working on and emus are dangerous. So, no Emus.” 

“Not interested in wrestling a bird your size?” She couldn’t help dragging her gaze up his form.

He noticed because he blushed and looked down at the ground.

“No.” He said with an amused huff. 

Rey could see he was relaxing as she took photos, the birds flocking around his feet as they walked.

“They like you.” She observed, enjoying the ease they seemed to have around him. The chickens growing up always scattered whenever Plutt was near and the fact they wanted to be near Kylo was comforting. 

At one point he took his hat off to brush back his hair and she could see him more clearly without feeling like she was gawking.

His eyes were a light amber in the sunlight, and she could see the faintest line of a scar down his cheek. 

He noticed her watching him and he quickly replaced his hat as if nervous. 

Rey cleared her throat to try to relieve the sudden tension.

“So, what’s the farm’s history?” She asked, wanting to know more about the charming place.

Kylo’s eyes widened, and he swallowed nervously, his shoulders curling. 

He was obviously uncomfortable about the question, so she let the moment pass as they continued to walk around the pond. Another set of netted tents popped up behind a copse of trees.

“More pheasants?” Rey asked, pointing to the structure.

Kylo shook his head, as if shaking away a thought.

“Quail.” He told her. 

“Really? You just have little bits of everything. You must really care for them.” She observed, although she was still itching to see what created the delicious eggs.

“Yeah, I guess. They’re really just a part of my life, part of the routine and scenery. But I wouldn’t know how to live a different life.”

They walked a little bit longer before dark storm clouds threatened them from the west. 

“We might have to shorten the tour.” Kylo said as he directed her back towards the house. 

“Oh.” She was disappointed, she was certain they hadn’t covered everything that was here. 

“Would it be ok if I called you sometime and to take another tour? I really love your set up here.” That wasn’t a lie, it was nice, homey. He cared about his work and it showed.

“Sure.” Kylo said with a tone of surprise and she smiled at the quiet and unassuming nature of the man before her. 

“Great.” She said eagerly, shoving her phone back in her bag.

He walked her to her car with promises that she’d call later in the week.

When she got home, she wrote down the notes of the visit, looking at each photo carefully. The animals she saw comparing to profiles of their eggs on the internet and nothing matched what she had ate.

She couldn’t help but feel like he was hiding something and when dusk came the sky was still cloudy and dark despite the full moon that was due tonight. 

On impulse she grabbed her keys and drove out to the farm. Her childhood had taught her a lot of things, but she still struggled to manage some of her riskier impulses and she struggled with accepting some of the lesser gut feelings. She was more likely to lean into danger because it was familiar than avoid it.

There was lightening in the distance as she drove, and she knew another storm was coming but was determined to figure out the mystery of the eggs. 

She parked her car on the side of the road and walked over to the gate and climbing the tall fence. Luckily it wasn’t electrified, or barb wired.

She slunk through the dark line of trees, her heart beating so loudly she swore Kylo would be able to hear it from inside the house, the rustle of grass and leaves were impossibly loud to her ears. 

She didn’t know where to start except the barn, retrace her steps. When she got there the doors were closed and she didn’t know if they would be loud or had alarms that would go off, so she climbed over the pasture gate to go closer to the pond. 

She could hear crickets and frogs as her body adjusted to the adrenaline pumping through her veins. She worked her way towards the pond. She hadn’t seen turtles, but that was really what the egg reminded her the most of. 

She was just able to make out the darkness of the water in amongst the grass and that’s when she saw him, illuminated by the light of lightening in the distance. Kylo


	2. Platypuses glow blue green under ultraviolet light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finds a surprise, everyone has a nice time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains monster fucking which will be marked by **  
> Some communication issues because platypus don't have teeth and kylo can't speak when he's a platypus.  
> There will be oviposition, egg insertion, manual exploration of marsupial pouches

“Who’s there?” His voice a dark growl and she wondered if this was her mistake. 

“Kylo?”

“Rey? What are you doing here? You need to leave.” His voice was angry with a tinge of desperation.

Her brain scrambled for an excuse as to why she was there.

“I think I dropped my phone out here, thought I’d retrace my steps.” She knew the lie was unbelievable for multiple reasons but hoped it would help smooth over the conflict at her feet.

It was then that the moon began to peak through a gap in the clouds and she saw Kylo more clearly. At first, she just thought he was topless, maybe wearing something a bit more fitting to the skin but with the appearance of the moon she saw his pale flesh, the cut of the muscle in his arms, his pecs, a strange protrusion covered his stomach and the nestle of curls where his cock lay between his thighs. 

She swallowed thickly, now was not the time to think about that.

“I need you to leave, Rey.” Kylo pleaded with her now, his eyes wide and wet as he turned his face to the sky and began to shake.

“Kylo?” The moonlight only became brighter and she watched in awe as he hunched over as if in pain and she panicked for him. “Are you okay? Do you need me to get something?” But then the impossible happened. She watched as the man before her transformed.

His skin darkened as fur covered the pale flesh, his fingers lengthened and webbed, his torso grew longer, wider and limbs shorter. His face contorted as a protrusion grew out of where his mouth should be, almost looking like a duck bill. 

“Kylo?” She gasped disbelieving and glued to the spot, unable to turn away and run like her mind was screaming at her. 

She watched as he turned his profile exposing a long wide and flat tail, it was then she realized what she was looking at, Kylo’s features were platypus like. The full moon indicating that he was some sort of were creature. Rey grappled with the concept that the man she had chased down at the market and spent the afternoon with was a were-platypus. Her mind baffled and if her heart wasn’t racing and her skin wasn’t prickling, she’d think it was some dream.

Realization of the situation she was in dawned, but it was not the helpful kind that allowed her feet to move, hop the fence and drive away. It was the curious kind that made her take a step forward, her arm outstretched towards the being in front of her. Was he so alone because of who he was, what he was? Her heart ached for him. Were those eggs his eggs? Was there another were-platypus, a partner perhaps? She tamped down the less than helpful feelings of jealousy. It was a weird thought, but she was curious and still determined to find out, at the cost of what may be her sanity or wellbeing.

Kylo’s platypus form stood before her, still slightly hunched and it hissed at her. She stayed still her hand still extended in offering. 

He seemed to deflate when she didn’t run, and the beak that was now his mouth quivered as if he didn’t know what to do now that she wasn’t running in terror.

“You won’t hurt me.” Rey had dealt with monsters her whole life and somehow, despite his appearance she knew he wasn’t one. Kylo dropped down onto all fours as if in defeat and she approached him, her fingers ghosting over the soft fur of his head. She crouched into a kneel to be more on his level. After a few pets he was like putty in her hands, resting his head against her and he shuddered when her fingers brushed against his beak. 

He nuzzled against her, stretching his neck so his beak snuffled in the crook of her neck. She let out a giggle at the tickling sensation, breaking the tension that had been in her body.

Her hands explored his body, marveling at what was in front of her. He was still large in size, his arms and legs were longer in proportion than a platypus but shorter than a man’s, but still well defined with muscle. His fingers were webbed, the folds of skin covering his claws. His beak was soft, not hard like the birds he cared for, and his tail was covered in fur. 

She brushed her hands gently across his beak only for his body to shudder against hers and he seemed to relax against her before he rolled over. She sat back on her haunches and before long Kylo’s head was in her lap.

Her hands threaded through the soft fur of his belly, bumping against a noticeable lip of skin. Kylo chortled under her ministrations as her fingers explored the flesh, which turned out to be a pocket. It took up a large portion of his abdomen and she wondered if this was the protrusion she had seen before. 

Either way he seemed to enjoy her touches, rolling into them, as if touch staved. 

She pulled her hand back up and out of the warm pocket and continued to explore his body. Kylo shifted his hips towards her, causing something firm and long to bump against her fingers. She realized belatedly that it was his cock, long and thick. Her thighs rubbed together at the idea that he might be aroused. She realized then that she was aroused, despite the strangeness of the situation.

Rey had thought he was attractive in his human form and she spent too much time reading monster husband stories in her spare time to be horrified by the opportunity in front of her. Taking a breath, she reached out to his cock, her fingers wrapping around the fur covered sheath. She could feel it pulse and fill with blood as it the fleshy part became unsheathed. She pulled her hand back, unsure if this was something she should do. She liked Kylo, he was kind and thoughtful and with the way that his beak nuzzled against the underside of her breast she assumed that he liked her, too. 

**

“Do you want this?” She asked uncertain, in response he brought his hands around her arm to pull it back so her hand met his cock. It was wide and blunt at the tip, she didn’t know what she expected from his anatomy but she hadn’t exactly expected him to turn into a man sized platypus either. 

She did what she did best, and she swallowed her nerves. Her hand firmly gripped his cock, feeling the flesh as it unsheathed itself, filling with blood and becoming firm and hard.

“Kylo.” She whispered when his beak latched on around a nipple, separated by her t shirt and the thin cami she had on. The firm grasp of his rubbery beak around her hardening peak was enough for her to firmly stroke the cock in her hand. Her hips shifted trying to find friction of their own.

“Hold on.” She said, moving to take off her shirt, Kylo sat up then, moving his malleable beak between each of her tits. Giving each one some attention before hoisting her over his shoulder and carting her towards the house. He made his way through the pasture gate, careful to closing it behind them. 

She registered the crunch of the gravel and before long he was settling her onto the cushioned lounger in the middle of a gazebo. 

She unbuttoned and pushed down the jeans she had worn, kicking off her shoes with it. She laid spread out and naked out under Kylo. His gaze was a heavy thing as it took her in, and his hands were soft and velvety against her skin. She giggled as his beak nuzzled her neck again and his hands greedily grabbed at her hips. His beak nipped at her flesh, but it was soft and toothless, the skin feeling like velvet on her sensitive flesh. 

Kylo worked his way down to her breasts, again laving them with attention switching back and forth as if he too couldn’t believe the reality of her being here.

Her fingers threaded through his fur, leaning back as she became dizzy with pleasure. She tilted her head back and she felt him guide her down onto the cushion. 

His paws pressed against her inner thighs as he made room for himself, his fur brushing against her skin. 

“Yes.” She said as he nibbled his way down to the apex of her thighs. He nuzzled against her folds and the velvety softness of his beak made her keen. She tilted her hips seeking out more friction and she felt his webbed fingers brush through her folds.

The she was already aroused and wet and soon his beak was buried in her folds, nudging at her clit. He was eager, nuzzling and chortling as if he couldn’t get enough of her touch or scent. Her feet rubbed against the soft fur of his back and soon he was tonguing against her clit. 

She rocked against him the mixture of textures and pressures creating new and unfamiliar sensations that heated her blood and made her see stars. Her hands cupped the back of his head as she kept him trapped there, eagerly waiting to go over the cliff. She rocked herself gently against him, it was when he trapped her clit between the bills of his beak and rubbed softly at her bundle of nerves that she came. Shuddering with each wave as her thighs clenched around his head, she felt him let out a shudder, too. 

After a few moments of panting breaths, her thighs relaxed, and she was able to come back to earth. Kylo’s head was pressed against her thigh and he too was panting heavily. 

She sat up, lifting his head up laying kisses on his beak to which he shuddered before lifting himself up. She scooted back on the lounger and he followed her. She made room for him to roll onto his back so she could prop herself up over him. 

Her hands roamed down his body before coming to find that his cock was limp, and he shuddered under her touch. She realized then that he had come when she did and she was both surprised and enamored by it. 

He had made her feel so good, but she didn’t want to be done yet. Did were-platypuses have a refractory period? 

She was willing to find out. 

She ran her hands over his body, he seemed to like the earlier touches to his belly. Her fingers explored his body, tucking into his pouch before she leaned down to pepper kisses along his beak. When she leaned back to focus on what she was doing he leaned up to mouth at her nipple. She let out a gasp at the contact, he was no less eager than he was before, and she could feel her arousal returning. Her hand gripped around his cock and she could feel it twitch with interest. Her heart raced at the ideal of having him inside of her. 

She bit her lip in anticipation and bent her knee to give her better access to her cunt. She pressed her fingers through her folds, gathering wetness before she inserted two into her entrance. She knew that she needed to prepare herself, the head of his cock was wide and blunt.

She pumped her fingers within herself, scissoring them before removing her fingers and gripping his cock. It was hard and ready for her. 

She sat up, his beak releasing her breast as she swung a leg over his thighs. 

His expression was soft, and his beak was open. She paused thinking.

“Is this okay?” She asked, uncertain suddenly. She had an IUD but didn’t know what to expect from a platypus man. Kylo nodded but didn’t seem to understand the deeper meaning of her question.

“I have an IUD and tested negative at my last exam. I’m not going to get pregnant… You’ve been tested?”

He sat up, cupping her cheeks with his soft fingers bringing his soft beak to her lips before wrapping his arms around her. She returned the embrace, feeling safe and reassured. He brought her hand down to his cock, and her hand cupped around a bulge at the base. 

“A knot?” 

He shook his head. He leaned down to look on the floor of the gazebo, reaching for something before bringing up to show her. 

It was an egg, one of the eggs from the market. 

“Oh.” She gasped in surprise “That would go in me?” Her hips twitched at the idea and he nodded. 

The egg was wide, and she could only imagine the stretch of it as it slid inside of her. 

She nodded, although a bit breathlessly. 

Wasting no more time she lifted herself off his lap and angled his cock-towards her entrance. She was still slick from her orgasm and with little effort she was able to nudge it inside of herself. His hands gripped her hips and all at once they were possessive and supportive. Holding her so she didn’t slide down farther than she could take and helping her to lift up with little space she could muster on the lounger. It was a slow rocking motion like slow moving waves and before long he was seated fully.

She clenched around him as her muscled adjusted and it felt good to have him inside of her, it felt right. The backs of her thighs were pressed firmly to the front of his. His hands left her hips and traveled up her back, holding her close as they moved together. They moved slowly at first, adjusting to the feel of one another, hands and mouths restless as they moved, chasing what would bring them their release. 

As pleasure ratcheted to a fever pitch, Kylo picked her up and laid her back on the lounger, his cock never leaving her. He pulled back in a long stroke that hit deeper than he could with her perched on his lap. His hands came up and cupped her breasts, his mouth working over her nipple. He fucked into her at a much faster pace and her hand reached down to circle her clit. 

Already she could feel the stretch of what must have been his egg slide up through the shaft of his cock. It entered her and stretched her as his hips bucked against her, the pressure of it setting her on edge. Soon Kylo’s hips were flush against her and she was coming with an animalistic shout. His egg slipped into her as he slipped out and her muscles clenched happily around the intrusion. 

It must have been then that the cloud cover of the incoming storm came, as Kylo shifted back to his human form. His fur disappeared and his body shifted back to that of a man. It must have been uncomfortable because his head was pressed against her stomach and she carded her fingers through his hair in an attempt to soothe him. 

His breath fanned against her stomach as he caught his breath before his lips pressed kisses against her soft skin. 

“Rey.” He groaned out. His fingers ghosting over her thigh before testing the wet flesh between her legs. He pressed on finger through her entrance, feeling for his egg. 

**

“I-“ There was a tone of regret to his voice and she had no patience for it. One hand gripped his air and the other tugged at his ear to bring him up to her. She leaned up and pressed her mouth against his, hoping to convey that she didn’t regret anything. 

Thunder rolled in the distance and lightening cracked the sky which preceded the deluge of rain as the clouds opened up around the small gazebo.

His soft, plush lips pressed against hers and soon his weight was cradled between her thighs. This time when he pulled back it was to press his forehead against hers. 

“I can’t believe you’re here.” He told her, shifting off to the side to relieve her of his weight. 

“Hmm, I can’t believe you’re part platypus.” Rey said as she draped an arm over his waist and tucked her head under his chin, the storm brought a chill with it. Kylo just held her tighter and draped a long leg over her own. 

“Yeah, it’s why I keep to myself.”

“I’m sorry I was so nosey. I knew those eggs weren’t from your birds. I grew up on a chicken farm, occasionally we had turkeys and ducks and things…” she confessed, trailing off unsure how to continue.

“Hmm, the farm was my dad’s. He was one, too.”

“I’m sorry he’s gone.” Rey offered, she didn’t have family, so she didn’t remember what it was like to lose them, but she knew what it was like to be without them. Kylo didn’t answer, instead he just placed a kiss in her hair. 

They laid quietly for a moment before the egg became uncomfortable and Rey needed to shift to remove it. The rain still came down in sheets around them and a strong wind gusted. She shivered as she pushed the egg out, wet from her slick and whatever fluids were released with the egg. 

“Here.” Kylo said, taking it from her and placing it on the small table next to the lounger. “You’re cold, we can go in if you want.” He offered, his hands were large and warm against her cold skin and she accepted the offer. 

“That’s probably best because I think my shirt is still next to the pond.”

“Well, let’s go get inside and get you warm then.” He got up, offering his hand to help her up. She gathered her clothes but before she could even step out into the rain Kylo was scooping her up and running through the rain towards the house. 

By the time he reached the shelter of the porch they were both breathless with laughter. Kylo let her down and they walked inside to the kitchen. 

She heard nails scratching on hard floors as his dog came running to greet them. 

Much to Rey’s surprise he seemed just as eager to see her as Kylo.

“Down Chewy.” Kylo told the dog who only listened for a moment before he was back demanding Rey’s attention.

“Doesn’t like strangers, huh?”

“Well, maybe you’re just exceptional.” Kylo told her and she could see his cheeks and ears turn pink. She smiled brightly at him before seeking his embrace again, her wet skin drying in the airconditioned house. 

“Here.” Kylo ushered her through the kitchen and living room guiding her upstairs into his bedroom. He pushed a button, and the gas fireplace came to life as Rey sought refuge under the covers. 

Kylo crawled in after her, wrapping her up in his arms and tucking the thin, summer quilt around her. 

His fingers brushed her hair back from her face and she could feel the extra skin of his stomach press against her. 

They laid there quietly, listening to the storm roll through, the fire casting shadows about the room. It wasn’t long before she drifted off to sleep. 


	3. Platypuses are mammals and therefore lactate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo's relationship continues. Rey get's to see Kylo in his most human like form. 
> 
> NSFW portion is marked **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is human like but still has an ovipositor and has a pouch that lactates. Fun with feelings.

The next morning Rey woke up to bright morning sunlight peeking in through the curtains. She registered the warm around her and startled when the weight over her waist moved.

It was then that she realized what day it was. That it was Monday morning, and she was probably already late for work. 

“Shit.” She hissed out, turning to see Kylo blinking himself awake, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Everything, ok?” He mumbled, his hand obscuring some of his words.

She looked around her and was relieved to find that the clock on the nightstand said 5am rather than 7am.

“It will be. I have to leave so I can get ready for work.” She said with a slight pout, as she said it, she remembered her shirt was probably soaking wet and near the duck pond. 

Kylo seemed to have come to the same realization. 

“Your clothes.” He said sitting up, only to lean into her for a kiss before getting up to go to his dresser. It was strange that despite everything it didn’t feel awkward. She hoped that it wasn’t just so he could usher her out the door and not call her ever again. 

He pulled out a shirt and tossed it onto the bed.

“Did you need pants?” He asked, his voice still thick with sleep.

“No.” She nodded to the chair they had been put in and finally started moving, too.

“Ok. Did you have time for breakfast?” He asked with an air of eagerness.

She couldn’t help but smile at him. It was night and day compared to the gruff man she had chased down at the market.

“I would rather not risk it today.” His mouth turned down before his eyebrows shot up when he registered her meaning.

“Another day?” He questioned almost hopefully.

“Another day.” She confirmed pulling on pants and tugging his overlarge shirt on over her head. 

She looked down at the graphic image on the front.

“Galaxy wars huh?” She offered, noting the image of the villain and the heroine on the front.

Kylo only rubbed his neck and blushed.

“Oh, don’t be embarrassed, I like it. Might steal it and never give it back.” She teased, taking a few steps towards him. Her arms wrapped around him and he clasped his hands behind her back. 

“So, I’ll see you again?” His eyebrow arched in question and his eyes searched hers nervously.

“I mean, if you don’t mind a trespasser on your property.”

His worry melted away and he grinned back at her before kissing her again.

“You’ll be the only exception.” 

“Good. I need to get to work, but I’ll text you tonight? You do text, don’t you?”

“I’m more tech savvy than you give me credit for.”

“Good.”

“I’ll walk you out?”

“Please do.” Rey said.

“You have keys?”

“Honestly, I left everything in my car last night.” She said, after feeling her pockets. He walked her back through the house, grabbing her a muffin and putting it in a napkin on the way out. 

“I hope that doesn’t mean you didn’t like them?”

“Nope, I just don’t want you to think I’m a bad host.” His gaze was soft, and it made her wish that she could call off and stay.

She texted Kylo before she even pulled away from the side of the road, just a short, good morning so he had her number. 

By the time she got to home there was a 6-digit number that he had texted her.

 **Kylo** : For the gate.

Work went painstakingly slow and she was a bit bummed when he hadn’t texted her all day. 

When she got home, she put a frozen pizza in the oven so she wouldn’t have to think, a little under slept and a lot keyed up over the events of the last 24 hours. 

She decided to take matters into her own hands and text him back.

 **Rey** : _Hi_

 **Kylo:** _Hey, how was work?_

 **Rey** : _Boring, long… We didn’t scar the birds for life, or anything did we?_

 **Kylo:** _No. They were all tucked safely away in the barn, although about time they got a taste of their own medicine._

_I have something to confess though…_

Rey’s anxiety spiked, was he not serious about seeing her again. She’d had dates do that before, but she found that she really liked Kylo even despite his… unconventional infliction. The dreaded text bubbles bobbed on and off her screen, causing her stomach to roll.

 **Kylo:** _I’ve never done that before…_

The immediate panic subsided but she didn’t fully understand, done what? Put his eggs in someone?

 **Rey** : _Done what?_

The text bubbles came back, disappeared, came back. The timer went off and she pulled the pizza out but didn’t bother cutting it.

 **Kylo** : _Had sex, any of it…. Ever…_

Oh. Oh. OH.

The anxiety that was coiling in her belly sprung into butterflies as understanding took over. 

**Rey** : _I wouldn’t have guessed, you seemed… more than capable. But I suppose you do have good reason to keep to yourself._

 **Kylo** : _you’re not upset?_

 **Rey** : _No? Why would I be?_

 **Kylo** : _I don’t know… I just didn’t want to disappoint you._

Disappointed…

Rey’s anger melted into frustration. How could he think she was disappointed? Societal expectations rarely made anyone’s lives better and this was another shining example. He was kind, offered her breakfast, made sure she was comfortable. She didn’t have a lot of relationship experiences but so far he was doing better than any of them. 

Feeling antsy and impulsive she left her pizza on the stove, grabbed her purse and got into her car. She could hear Kylo’s texts ding as she drove. She didn’t even answer, knowing that he would know her feelings soon enough. 

Her frustrations had eased on the drive but now she was anxious because she felt a bit ridiculous about her reaction. She punched in the code to the gate and drove down the long driveway. 

She parked where she had when she came for the tour and, got out of the car and walked up to the house. 

Kylo opened the door and stepped onto the porch, mouth agape and eyes wide. 

Rey’s heart raced and she took in a breath to loosen the tightness in her chest. 

_Impulsive… emotional… chaotic… demanding… brash…_ they were all things others had used to describe her, her whole life and here she was proving them right. 

“You weren’t a disappointment.” She said, taking one step forward fearful of what would happen next. 

_Desperate._

“You’re here.” His eyes were wide with surprise as his worry melted and his shoulders relaxed. 

“I’m sorry if I’m bothering you.” Rey said, biting her lip to control the warring emotions within her. Now wishing she could run away, embarrassed where she could lick her wounds in private, but Kylo didn’t look angry. He looked relieved.

“You’re not bothering me.” He said walking down the porch steps. “Would you like to come in?” He seemed hesitant, like he was afraid that if he got closer, she’d bolt. 

“I-“

“Dinner’s almost ready… I didn’t get a chance to make you breakfast this morning.” He offered, relaxing his shoulders and trying for nonchalant but couldn’t hide the way he chewed his lip nervously. 

She smiled recognizing that he was just as nervous and uncertain as she was and nodded. 

“Dinner sounds great.” She said with a smile walking up to him. He gave her a proper greeting, cupping her cheeks and kissing her softly on the mouth, his shoulders hunched low to try to be more level with her.

She couldn’t help but pull him to her tightly, the tension and uncertainty dissipating with light, tentative touches.

“So, what’s for dinner?”

“Tacos.”

“Perfect. I love tacos.” He took her hand and guided her into the house, gesturing for her to sit at the table. It was then that she noticed that his hair was a wreck, another nervous tell of his she guessed.

“I’m sorry if I worried you.” 

He turned to look at her surprised, his cheeks pinking.

He cleared his throat.

“I think this was worth the wait.” He said as he pulled the pan off the stove.

“Do you need help?” 

“Nope, you’re my guest and I’m a bit used to doing this by myself.”

Rey relaxed minutely, taking in the space. The kitchen was large and open. The dining room table was small and sat between the kitchen and living room. Everything in the room had simple and minimalist designs.

She was pulled away from her observations when he sat down at the table. 

They ate, conversing easily, Rey trying her level best not to eat like she was completely feral. 

Rey talked about her work and did her best to skirt around her past. She admitted that she was in foster care, that growing up hadn’t been easy, but otherwise kept it to that and Kylo didn’t push. It felt unfair with the things she knew about Kylo, but she wasn’t ready to let her walls down yet. 

Kylo talked about growing up on the farm and the struggle of trying to fit in with kids at school when he never could. How his family’s connection to Rose’s family had saved him a few times.

The topics treaded into heavy territory at times but never more than either of them were willing to give. Rey found that she enjoyed his company. He was funny at times, especially when he told stories about growing up with his dad. He didn’t mention his mom and Rey didn’t want to press him, if things went well he’d talk about it when he was ready. 

When they were done eating, she helped him clean up.

“Thank you for dinner.” She said basking under his gentle touches as he’d pass behind her while she washed the dishes. His hands were calloused from the kind of work he did, but he was gentle, none the less.

“Do you want to stay?” He asked.

“Yes.” She answered, butterflies erupting at the confirmation that he was at least a little interested in her. “But I shouldn’t, not tonight.” She watched the disappointment cross his features and it pulled at her heart. 

“Friday, I can… Unless you’re busy.” 

The brightness came back, and he nodded. 

“Friday. Is here going to be okay?” 

“Here will be perfect. I’ll come over after work?”

“I’ll have dinner ready.” 

She surged up and kissed him at the offer or care, domesticity wasn’t something that she was used to. 

“Ok, but I’ll text you this week.”

He nodded and with one final kiss she held his hand and together they walked out to her car. 

When they got to her vehicle Kylo leaned down to kiss her, his lips soft and eager, his mouth opened as their kiss deepened. 

Eventually he pulled back with the clearing of his throat.

“Friday?”

“Friday.” Rey told him before getting into her car. 

When she got home, she finally saw all the texts.

There was a long pause for when she didn’t answer, then him trying to explain away what he thought. Then him accepting that he disappointing and awkward and that he wouldn’t bother her anymore. 

**Rey** : _Hey, you’re not disappointing or awkward and I just want you to know that._

The rest of the week went by in a blur of texts and work meetings. She got through it and when Friday night came, she was thrilled when she was able to shut off her work computer and head out the door. 

She stopped at home to change, she had gotten a new lingerie set and wanted to see if he’d like it. She put it on under leggings and a t-shirt, they were planning to watch a movie after they ate. 

She packed an overnight bag, just in case. She didn’t want to be assuming but she did want to brush her teeth. 

She drove the 20 minutes to Kylo’s farm, let herself in the gate and parked in what she now considered to be her spot. 

She eyed her bag before deciding to take it in, if she was going to jinx herself it should have been earlier in the week when she spent more than 50 dollars on a bra and panty set. 

He was at the door by the time that she got there, taking her bag with a kiss before letting her in. 

“How was work?”

“Boring.” She said, she liked the math and problem solving parts of her job, but could do without the meetings and the office politics. 

This time dinner consisted of build your own pizzas. It was domestic feeling, and she couldn’t help but smile at Kylo or bump him with her hip while he was being particular of where to place his ingredients, while Rey’s was really just a pile of cheese that she hoped didn’t melt to the bottom of the oven.

After eating they walked around the yard, she got to see parts she missed before, the gazebo and the garden, complete with roses. There were juniper bushes, too. Which she could tell from the little green berries. Chewy ran around the yard, chasing off the songbirds with a wag of his tail.

She watched as Kylo closed the barn up for the night, Chewy helping to wrangle any stray animals that were slow to come in.

While Kylo was in the bathroom washing up, Rey took her chance she shed her clothes and laid out on the couch. She felt a little silly, somewhere between over and underdressed. That was until he came in, took one look at her and his jaw dropped.

Rey just bit her lip and grinned at him. 

His gaze was heavy as it slid from her head to her toes and back up again, his eyes darkened, and his chest expanded with an inhale. 

He took so long to admire her that she began to feel the prickles of nerves along her skin, her cheeks heated, and she began to fidget under his gaze.

Kylo finally shook himself from whatever thoughts he was having and stepped towards her, kneeling on the floor in front of the couch. 

**

“Hey.” He said, his voice thick and gravely. 

“Hi.” She grinned back, relief shifted to arousal. 

His mouth captured hers and one hand came up to cup her cheek while the other rested on the bared flesh of her stomach, his thumb made a wide arc that brushed against the underside of her breast. The contact made her breath hitch, and she bucked her hips towards him. 

“Fuck, Rey,” Kylo said with a heavy breath. “Did you wear this for me?”

She bit her lip nodded, Kylo pulling back enough to enjoy the view again, the hand on her stomach explored her skin. His warm, rough palm ran down her thigh before making the return trip back to her hip. He gave it a squeeze which heighted the heat that was pooling between her legs. She rubbed her thighs together for relief, causing Kylo’s gaze to snap towards the movement. 

Despite him having seen her naked before, it was like he was looking at her with fresh eyes and she wondered how different he was from his platypus half. Was this side more careful, cautious, less likely to feed his animal nature. She wondered if she’d have to take more of the initiative. 

She leaned up and kissed him, sitting up on the couch and swinging her legs around so they bracketed around the man who knelt before her. She tugged at his top to pull it over his head, revealing muscled shoulders and arms and an expanse of pale skin. She had only glimpsed it momentarily before he changed into his other form, now it was hers to explore. Her hands covered his smooth skin and he shuddered as she touched his chest, her hands roaming down to the pouch that was still visible on his stomach. 

“Rey, you don’t-“ he started but stopped as her fingers dipped into the small pocket. It was soft and warm inside and she wondered what other features he kept while in his human form. She reached in as far as her hand could go, brushing along the seam at the edges, rubbing against little bumps that made her fingers come away wet. 

She brought her fingers away, looking at them curiously before meeting Kylo’s eyes. His cheeks burned red from embarrassment and he struggled with meeting her gaze.

“What is it?” She asked him, it was a milky substance. 

“Milk.” He said quietly and she tilted her head curiously before licking at the substance. It was sweet, but no more distinct than that. 

“You just make that all the time?” 

“Only when it’s touched.”

“Oh.” She leaned in to kiss him trying to convey that she accepted him, all of him. 

“I liked it, but I leave it if it makes you uncomfortable.”

He didn’t answer her, just kissed her, cupping her knees to pull him further against him. 

His fingers slid through her hair and it sent a shiver down her spine. 

Her arms wrapped around her shoulders and her legs wrapped around his hips. His teeth nipped at her lips before making a path down her jaw. It was then they were interrupted by Chewy jumping onto the couch. 

Kylo let out a groan and pressed his forehead against her neck, while Rey giggled at the dog’s antics, totally unbothered by what he was intruding in on. 

Kylo straightened up, cradling her against him. In one quick movement he was standing, and she was perched in his arms as she clung to him. 

“Privacy.” He grunted as he carried her up the stairs to his room. He crawled into bed with her still holding onto him and again he pulled back to look at her, his fingers traced the lines of her bra and panties, before sliding underneath to pluck at her nipple. 

Her breath hitched and whatever momentum they had lost with the interruption was picked back up. 

Kylo pulled down the cup of her bra, her nipple pebbled at the exposure to the air and he latched onto it his breath fanning against her chest. His tongue circled around the peak before he left the slightest of nips. He lifted off, pulling down the other cup and giving the same treatment to her other breast. 

“Kylo.” She gasped out, he looked up at her his eyes dark pools and his hair wild from where she must have been gripping it. She bucked her hips against him and moved to unclasp her bra. He helped her take it off before throwing it across the room and hooking his fingers into the waistband of her panties, before removing the scrap of shear underwear.

When his task was done his eyes raked over her again, the setting sun still lighting the room. He straddled her hips and she found her hands tugging at the fastenings of his jeans, her hands ghosting over the hard length pressed against the front. He groaned and stopped his mouthing of her breast, resting his head against her chest. 

She pulled at the button of his fly and unzipped him. 

His hand stilled hers. 

“I’m still different there.” He told her, as if worried about what she’d think. 

“Don’t care. I want all of you.” Her cheeks heated at the vulnerable admission, but he didn’t let her flounder. Kylo kissed her intensely, his tongue explored her mouth while he pressed his body against hers, no longer kneeling over her but laying next to her, tugging her thigh over his hip and rutting against her. 

Her breasts were pressed against his chest and she fought to push down the waistband of his pants, eager for the feel of his cock. 

He kissed down her jaw and neck, pulling away to free himself of his pants.

She reached out and gripped his cock. It was smooth without a sheath but still wide and blunt at the tip. He sucked in a breath at the contact and rolled her onto her back. He kissed down her body, sucking a whole breast into his mouth with a satisfied grin before he settled between her thighs. His nose nuzzled between her folds and she gasped when it made contact with her clit. 

His eyes met hers as he gave a heavy lick with the flat of his tongue, as if testing her response. 

He hummed against her as his lips and tongue explored her folds. She bucked against his mouth and he gripped her hips as he became more confident in his touches. If she moaned or gasped, he repeated the motion, finding out what she liked. 

“Kylo.” His head popped up his lips wet with her arousal. “Your fingers, please.” She asked, his fingers were thick and long, and she was eager to see how they felt inside of her. 

He obliged, experimenting with one before he added a second. The stretch felt good added with the movement of his tongue over her clit. Soon she was a panting, heaving mess bucking desperately against his mouth for release. He added another finger as his lips latched onto her clit, the stimulation enough to push her over the edge, her thighs clamped around his head and her fingers gripped his hair. 

Each motion and breath was enough to send another ripple of pleasure through her body, even as she relaxed against the bed and she released him from her hold.

He laid kisses on her sensitive skin as he moved back up her body. A proud look covering his face.

She kissed him, his mouth still tasting of her, before pushing against him to roll onto his back. She didn’t hesitate to straddle him before lining his cock up with her entrance and sinking down onto it. 

The smug look quickly turned into one of slack jawed wonder. She was aroused and ready for him and she moved over him without needing much time to adjust. His hands gripped her hips and soon he was rocking up against her, lost in the motions of what felt good, his hair was a dark halo on the pillow. As she felt herself getting closer to another release, her fingers slid down between them, rubbing at her clit, hoping to come with him. 

She could feel the base of his cock widen with the presence of an egg and she found herself clenching and eager to receive it. 

“Yes.” She gasped out as she felt it move up farther within her. 

Warmth spread through her as the egg transferred into her body as another orgasm shuddered through her. She collapsed down onto Kylo who held her through it, his own body shaking below hers. 

They caught their breath, and she felt his cock soften and slip out of her before he gently rolled her onto the bed. Like the other night his fingers pressed into her entrance, to feel that it was there, that she had really taken it. It was almost as if he still couldn’t believe it.

“You can push it out if you want, I’m sure it gets uncomfortable.”

She did, it was a strange feeling as she felt it leave her body, into his waiting hand. 

He blushed as he put it on the nightstand before laying next to her. She rolled into him draping her arm over his waist laying her head on his shoulder. He adjusted so she was cradled in the crook of his arm, his free hand traced shapes over her skin.

“That was okay?” He hedged as his fingers fidgeted nervously. 

“Yes. More than okay.” She reassured, stretching to kiss his jaw. 

He seemed to relax, and it wasn’t long before they drifted off. 

**

They didn’t sleep long, Rey woke up before the sun had even set completely, Kylo waking when she returned from the bathroom. 

They ended up spending all of weekend together. It felt domestic and Rey had never felt so comfortable in someone else’s home. They cooked for each other, Kylo taught her about the birds, the farm, and she learned that he didn’t just change on the full moon, but could change at will, if he wanted. 

Rey opened up to him about her childhood, the questionable foster placements and running away when she was 17. She talked about her fight to finish high school and how she attended college with the help of grants, but that she didn’t really have anyone to call family. 

This is usually where dating relationships became awkward. The place where fun flirty vibes of early dates turned into awkward silences because most people didn’t know how to deal with her past. Instead Kylo tucked her carefully in his arms and told her she wasn’t alone anymore. She let herself be held and told him that he wasn’t either. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote the story that I wanted to tell. There will be other chapters added on as I continue to write weird cracky were-Platypus husband sex. So, that being said, after this point mind the tags and/or the author's notes for each chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> So I forgot to gift this 😫 but credit goes to murderblimp and iamyourcaptain for their great crack fic deas and finding the right research for me to really push this over the cliff into chaos


End file.
